All Things Said and Done
by miko-destiny
Summary: Okay, this is rated a bit for the later chapters for some language...Yeah...This takes place when Wyatt is 16. The beginning is a little slow, but action and romance soon set in! Please R&R!
1. Meeting the new girl

Miko: Okay, normally, I write InuYasha fanfictions, not Charmed, but I DO love Charmed.So, I am branching out! Yes, I am trying new things!  
  
Salt: o.O.Alright.. This is a fanfiction, we don't own any of the characters, sorry.  
  
Miko: What? I don't? Oh, yeah. Anyways, this fic takes place when Wyatt is 16! Just to let you know~ =D  
  
All Things Said and Done  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the new girl  
  
Wyatt sat at his desk, doodling on the little notepad he liked bringing with him. He barely noticed as the atmosphere in the room shifted, and the teacher approached him. He looked up, to see the teacher glaring at him, and a girl standing behind her, clearly new.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell, since you do not see fit to listen to me, I suppose you wouldn't mind showing our new student around? Hmm?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow, looking a little more closely at the girl standing behind his dreaded teacher. She had short black hair, which had been pulled into a small ponytail, and blue-gray eyes. She was wearing baggy black pants, and a tight t-shirt that had a picture of Shippo from InuYasha on it (lol, sry, couldn't help it =D ) on the front. She had pale skin, which seemed soft as porcelain.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Wyatt said, not really caring. The girl's expression softened slightly. The teacher smiled, "Good. Mr. Halliwell, please, show your guest around. You are excused from class." Wyatt slid his feet out from under the desk and stood, leading the girl out of the classroom.  
  
Her steps were graceful, and planned, so light they made hardly any noise at all. Wyatt led her out of the classroom, stopping in the hallway. He turned, and looked at the girl who's name he still did not know.  
  
She spoke first, her voice soft and light, pleasantly low. "Let me guess, this is the hallway?" her joke managed to get a smile from him, and he replied, "Wow, you must be psychic! Have you been here before?" she laughed lightly. Wyatt continued, "But seriously, I don't know your name yet."  
  
The girl held a hand to her mouth suddenly, "Oops! Sorry about that. My name's Etaya Sitaru." She held out the hand that had previously been near her face, Wyatt smiled lightly, "Wyatt Halliwell." He replied. She thought for a minute, "Halliwell, Halliwell.I know that name from somewhere." Wyatt shrugged, and said, "When you figure it out, tell me, I want to know who's going about with my name!" he smiled again, and said, "Show me your timetable, I'll make sure you know how to get to all of your classes."  
  
The rest of the morning passed smoothly between them, neither really learning much about the other, but not minding it to be that way. Friendship began to form, and the day came to an end much too early.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around, Wyatt. See you on Monday!" Etaya yelled as she ran down the front step of the school. He smiled, and waved, "You can count on it!" he said to her retreating back. Etaya turned a corner, and he lost sight of her. He didn't have to wait long before his Aunt Phoebe drove up. He slid into her car, and was met with a smile, "Hey, kid." She said with a light smile, and drove him home.  
  
Wyatt was sitting in the living room, Linkin Park blasting in the stereo. (Ok, I get that this would be set in, like, 16 years, but I REALLY don't want to go with the hastle of figuring out new styles and stuff.) He was doing his math homework, hoping to finish before long. His mother and aunts were in the kitchen, apparently awaiting the appearance of some new witch in the neighborhood.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Wyatt heard the tell-tale "Honey, turn that down, and come meet our guests!" from his mother. He did as he was told, knowing he had to be sociable now. He grimaced, wondering who the newcomers were. He came to the hallway, to find none other than Etaya and an older boy who looked a lot like her standing in the entrance to the house. The boy shook hands with his mother and aunts, and introduced himself, "I'm Miyaru Sitaru, and this is my sister." he was cut off by Wyatt saying, "Etaya?!?!"  
  
The girl noticed him at that second, and said, "Holy cats! Halliwell, now I remember!" Her brother said, "Er.It seems you two have already met.Oh, well." Paige smiled, and said, "Well, isn't that a coincidence! Anyways, come on, into the living room!" with her usual brightness and surety.(is that a word? Oh well.)  
  
The two 16 year olds stared at each other for a second, before each burst into laughter, following the elders into the other room. 


	2. The half witches tale and her true form

Miko: Muhahaha!!!! Yes, indeed, I am a tricky one!!!! Hee hee.  
  
Salt: Yes, now do the damn disclaimer! You flipped at me, saying it was your turn, after all!  
  
Miko: Oh, yes. I don't own Charmed, I only dream that I do!  
  
All Things Said and Done  
  
Chapter 2: The half-witch's tale and her true form.  
  
Wyatt smiled, happy that the dinner was over. He still didn't know much about Etyma, as they hadn't said much about her yet. Etyma stood, helping his mother clear the dishes. "Oh, thank you!" Piper said, slightly caught off guard. The strange teen simply smiled, and nodded her head, "Not a problem." She disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as she came back, Miyaru said, "You probably want to hear about us and why the council asked us to come here and meet with you?"  
  
His comment was met with nods, and he continued, "Well, I am actually Etyma's half brother, much to my chagrin. I am a full witch, while she is unfortunately only half." This was met by a slightly sad look coming over her face, and she said, "I should tell it. You always seem to make a mistake." Her brother nodded, and she continued, "Our mother was young, unexperienced. She met with Miyaru's father, and thought it love at first sight. The two were married soon after, and thought that they would live happily ever after."  
  
Her eyes closed gently, and then opened, as she seemed to flash back. "The birth of their first child was met with great happiness, and Miyaru was brought into their lives. Our mother was one of the most powerful witches of her time, always seeming to take charge in the right places. However, this also put her life in danger, as well as that of her families. One day, when Miyaru was 8, a demon showed up. Our mother wasn't there, but Miyaru's father was. The demon slayed him, then hid the body. He found my brother shortly afterward. Just before he could kill the child, our mother came home. The demon was so entranced by her beauty, he couldn't finish the mission he had originally set out to do. Instead, he pretended that he had merely come to stop the attack on her family, even going so far to kill one of his minions and claim it had been that demon who had attacked. Though our mother was brave, strong, and good, she was ensnared with grief, and believed the lie. She thanked the demon, and leaned on him for support. A few years later, they bore their first child, a cursed half-witch half- demon. They named her Etyma Sitaru." Etyma paused, seeming finally to reach the climax of her story. All around the table were listening intently, and her brother put a protective hand over her own.  
  
The girl continued, "Etyma seemed to bear all the strengths of both of her parents. Her elder brother never judged as they grew up, and stayed by her side, even when her father was killed for living with a witch and her mother for being a witch. Miyaru, though he himself was only 14, took his 3 year old sister and began running from the demon's which hunted them. They managed, combining powers, to stay out of both human and demon grasp, and even were able to attend normal school. She learned to hide her demon features, which weren't some of the worst, and succeeded in living a normal life, for the most part. Years later, when Miyaru was 25 and Etyma 16, the witch hunters finally seemed to catch up with them. They beseeched the help of the council, who told them of the charmed ones. The council sent us here, to seek your protection."  
  
Etyma stopped finally, tears in her eyes. Clearly, the story was one that pained her to tell. Phoebe also had a slightly pained expression on her face, due to her empathy powers. "Can you show us your true form?" she asked gently. Etyma nodded, and muttered, "Powers that bind me, remove yourselves. Show my features for what they truly are." The girl seemed to flicker where she stand, but then she stood, basically the same. Really the only differences where two fuzzy blue ears peeking out of her hair, replacing the human ones that had appeared to them previously. A long, thin cat's tail twitched from behind, the same bluish gray as her ears.  
  
Paige jumped up, seeming not to notice the apprehensive look on Etyma's face, and began tweaking the ears. Etyma giggled, and the ears twitched slightly, swiveling. "That tickles!" she said. Miyaru smiled, seeming to relax now that the tension was lifted and Etyma had revealed herself.  
  
"Well, of course we will give you our protection." Said Piper, earning a smile from her son. "In fact, since it is clear you haven't really got anywhere to stay, you may live here." Miyaru stood, and bowed slightly, "Thank you. I will fetch our things, if you are sure it is no trouble?" His answer was a shake of the head, and a unanimous "Nope." From the three charmed ones. Miyaru thanked them again, then turned to his sister, "Etyma, last I checked, you had somewhere to be. Why don't you take Wyatt with you?" she put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, I forgot entirely! Wyatt, do you want to come?" he nodded, and Etyma ran out to her brother's black truck, where she had left her bags. She pulled out an electric guitar case, and grabbed Wyatt's hand, dragging him off. Her demon features seemed to have disappeared again. Miyaru smiled after finishing the spell, "She always forgets." He said, smiling slightly. 


	3. Etyma's rehearsal

Miko: *is sitting writing the disclaimer with Salt sitting on her shoulder when a demon approaches*  
  
Demon: I would like to make a bargain with you.  
  
Miko: Uh huh? What's that?  
  
Demon: I will get you the rights to Charmed if you give me the lives of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.  
  
Salt: *rolls his eyes and hides in a tree, knowing this could get ugly*  
  
Miko: WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS!!! YOU FREAKAZOID DEMON THING!!! I WOULD RATHER SPEND ALL MY SPARE TIME DREAMING ABOUT HAVING THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARMED ONES THAN TO SEE THEM DEAD!!! GO FIND SOME OTHER DESPIE WRITER TO BOTHER!!! *sends the demon flying with a whack from a huge stick*  
  
Salt: Uh, yeah, so..we still don't own charmed.  
  
All Things Said and Done  
  
Chapter 3: Etyma's rehearsal  
  
Etyma dragged Wyatt all the way to the warehouse she had seen in an ad the previous night, and pulled him inside with her. Wyatt was temporarily blinded by the bright lights that had been strung up all along the warehouse, creating a sort of stage atmosphere. He saw that there were 3 people, and a hell of a lot of instruments. There were 2 boys and a girl. The girl sat behind the set of drums. Her hair was a vibrant pink, and spiked in all directions. One of the boys had blonde hair, and held a bass, while the other had dark brown hair that was down to his shoulders, and was sitting next to a turntable. The boy with brown hair smiled when he saw Etyma, "'Bout time!" he announced in a pleasantly teasing voice. "Yeah, yeah!" she said, walking over, still dragging Wyatt behind her. "Folks, this is Wyatt. I'm staying with his family for a while. He's a friend of mine, so be nice!" Etyma continued with the introductions, "This is Gem," she indicated the girl behind the drums, "Marcus," the boy with the turntable, who had stood and shifted behind his instrument, "And Christian." She pointed to the boy with the bass, who lifted a hand in greeting.  
  
Etyma began hooking up her instrument, and said, "Hey, I assume we're all ready?" she was met with a collective groan, and a "Yes, Master Etyma." From her band. She glared, but laughed. Five minutes later, she had the purple guitar out and hanging from her shoulder in a ready position. She started her song, singing into the mike that Marcus had dragged over for her. "Na na na, na na na na" she started, clearly warming up her voice. Marcus joined in a second later, and both harmonized. Marcus was a low baritone, which set off Etyma's voice perfectly. "Na na na, na na na na." Christian joined in a moment later, his voice a soft tenor. "Na na na, na na na na." With that, Gem clacked her drum stick together, and said, "One, two, one two three go!"  
  
Wyatt, who had the perfect view of them, sat quietly listening. The group seemed to be perfectly together, though he knew that they couldn't have been a band for too long. Marcus started singing, and it was clearly a Linkin Park song. A cover.  
  
"I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars."  
  
Etyma fit perfectly with the song, and even though she didn't have any vocals lines in this one. It was almost as if he was actually watching Linking Park performing, only better.(not to say they are better than Linkin Park, of course!)  
  
"I am  
  
What I want you to want What I want you to feel But it's like No matter what I do I can't convince you To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause your all that I got"  
  
Marcus really seemed to enjoy this song, and continued with perfection, not missing a single note. Etyma was smiling, like this was the best thing in the world. Christian waited for his slightly higher voice to be needed. He joined in just at the right place.  
  
"I can't feel  
  
The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored"  
  
Christian finished, and once again, Marcus took over.  
  
"I am  
  
A little bit insecure A little unconfident 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am What you never want to say But I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you For once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all I got  
  
Once again, Christian started the rather loud part.  
  
"I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
  
No Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now"  
  
They finished the song exactly the way it would be on the cd, and Wyatt clapped, clearly astonished. They were good. Better than good. Etyma smiled, and said, "Ok, sorry Wyatt, but we only have one other song." Christian walked to the keyboard he hadn't noticed earlier, and sat down. Etyma glared slightly at him, but he held up a hand, "It makes me feel important to accompany you." He explained. She nodded. Etyma waited for him to start, and didn't have to wait long. He started playing almost immediately, and Etyma started singing at just the right place.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me"  
  
The entire room, even Christian-who barely managed to keep playing-seemed transfixed by Etyma's voice.which is saying something, as all of the band members had already heard her sing this before.  
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand throughout all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me"  
  
Her voice gently faded out, and the keyboard stopped. Christian smiled, and jumped up, "Oh, crap, I gotta go!" he said, rushing out the door, and leaving the others to tidy. 


	4. Vanquishing a demonWith a little help

Miko: Oh, I forgot to say this last time, but I used Linkin Park's Faint from Meteora as my first song and Evanescence My Immortal from Fallen. Just thought that I'd mention this. =D  
  
Salt: We did not own those songs, and we do not own Charmed, so there. I said it.  
  
All Things Said and Done  
  
Chapter 4: Vanquishing a demon.With a little help.  
  
Wyatt waved goodbye to Marcus and Gem as they left. Etyma had offered to stay and clean up, clearly feeling bad that she had been late and they had not been able to start a new song. "Etyma?" he said, as she started turning off electronics. "Mm?" was the response. "I was wondering, how did you already end up in a band?" She laughed, and said, "Oh, that. Christian actually used to live near Miyaru and me, so it was only a matter of asking him. He was more than overjoyed to push me into his."  
  
She finished with the band equipment, and looked outside, "Right." She said, "I'm not really in the mood to walk, you?" Wyatt shook his head, and frowned just thinking about it. "Nope. Should I orb us?" she brightened, and said, "Oh, yeah.Half whiteliter, right?" he nodded. "Well, I was suggesting I shift us, but that sounds SO much more fun."  
  
Wyatt took her fragile feeling hand in his, and they orbed out of the warehouse and into the house. Miyaru had brought their bags in, and was now sitting comfortably in the living room with the three charmed ones. Piper smiled, "Too lazy to walk?" Paige said, "I think he just wanted to hold Etyma's hand." This caused both teens to blush a deep crimson, and Wyatt said, "Aunt Paige!"  
  
The next day Wyatt wandered into the kitchen to find a note by his mother, with little added notes from everyone else. It looked kinda like this;  
  
Wyatt,  
  
Sorry honey, had to go shopping, be back in a couple of hours.  
  
Mom.  
  
P.S.; Gone shopping too, but for clothes!-Paige  
  
P.P.S.; Had to stop in at the paper, be back later.-Phoebe  
  
P.P.P.S.; Wyatt, please tell Etyma that I had to run some errands! Be back soon, Miyaru!  
  
He shook his head at the note, and heard a muffled yawn behind him. He turned to see Etyma standing on the stairs, a brush in her hand. She was wearing a dark red sarong and a black tank top that said 'SQUEE!!!' in big letters on the back. Her hair was a little messed up, clearly from sleep. The ears and tail were poking out, clearly she had not yet bothered to do the spell.  
  
Wyatt was much better dressed, in a teeshirt and baggy black jeans. He smiled at her sleepy expression as she stumbled into the room. "Morning!" he said brightly. "Ung." Was the intelligent response as she sat at the table and banged her head down, letting it rest there. Wyatt laughed.  
  
"I am NOT a morning person." She grumbled. "I was made for staying up late at night and being insane. I do not wake up this early. I must be insane." This dragged another laugh from Wyatt as he sat across from her, and said, "Everyone had errands and things to do, so, we're stuck here all alone, kay?" She nodded by lifting her head off the desk and banging it down again.  
  
When Etyma had finally woken up a little more, and run the brush through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, she seemed a little more alive.  
  
"What should we do today?" he asked. Etyma looked at Wyatt skeptically, but whatever she would have answered, he never managed to find out, because right at that moment, there was a crash in the living room. Both jumped up to see what it was.  
  
A great ugly toad-like demon stood in the living room, or rather lay, because he had just tripped over the sofa. It took him a moment to get to his feet, and he made some noises, clearly saying something. Etyma lost no time in translating, clearly knowing the language.  
  
"He says; 'Ooh, little kiddies. Breakfast.' Yuck." Wyatt smiled, and said, "Tell him we're not on the menu." Etyma translated, and the demon seemed to look at her a little closer. He continued talking, Etyma translating almost instantly. " 'Give me the half-demon, witch, and you won't get hurt.' I think he means me. Err, kinda obvious, I guess." Wyatt, however, said, "Tell him that you're not going anywhere." She looked at him skeptically, and said, "I don't think you want me to say that. Why don't you orb out? I'm sure I can deal with this." Wyatt shook his head, "Tell him." The teenage boy was all business now.  
  
Unfortunately for the two gifted teens, the toad wasn't in the mood to wait while they discussed things. He tackled Etyma, who barely managed to get out of the way. The thing kept saying something, though Wyatt didn't know what it was. "Etyma!" he said, as the toad flung itself at her again. She twisted, and leapt up, bouncing off the wall and landing behind the demon. "Wyatt, find a way to vanquish it! I'll keep it busy!" she said. Wyatt orbed to the attic, to try and find a left over potion. The noise below made him hurry.  
  
Etyma managed to dodge the toad, but his tongue flicked out, striking her in the shoulder, breaking skin. She hissed slightly, and scratched at the hand, her nails unnaturally long and rather like claws. She flipped, but was slightly caught off balance by the wound, and fell to the ground. The toad laughed.  
  
Wyatt ran down the stairs, and flung the only potion he had found at the toad. It exploded, taking an arm off, but the toad was still there. Etyma had just enough time though, and she was standing behind the toad. "Pond scum!!!!" she yelled, before holding her hands out in front of her. She had a drop of blood on each hand, and it spun out in streams, whipping at the toad. Her hair had come loose of the ponytail, and was flying all around her face.  
  
She waited until the toad was distracted with her blood trick, before pouncing on it in cat like style. Her tail wrapped around it's neck, and she flipped back, adequately snapping it's windpipe. It fell backwards, and landed on top of her.  
  
Wyatt ran over, pushing the heavy toad off of the little half-witch. She scrambled to her feet as soon as the weight was lifted off of her. "Etyma, are you alright?" Wyatt felt stupid. He had done little but watch as the girl his family was supposed to protect had killed this toad. She smiled, and nodded grimly. "Fine. Except.I think my wrist is broken." 


End file.
